


Tell Me What You Need

by blueprint



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Bottom Derek, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Stiles, Friends With Benefits, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, idk if you can actually call them friends though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueprint/pseuds/blueprint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gives Derek what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Need

He pushed Derek backwards, following him inside, "Been waiting long for me?" he said, eyeing the naked man in front of him.

Derek whimpered, "Too long."

He reached out to the top of Derek's head, caressing it lightly before grabbing a handful of his hair and yanking it backwards, loving the way the older man gasped. He wasn't making a beeline for Stiles' neck, he wasn't going to slam him into the wall and he wasn't going to reclaim his alpha status. In here, in this, Stiles was the alpha.

"On your knees," he said, his voice lowered and steady. He released his hold and watched as Derek slowly sunk to his knees, never breaking eye contact with him.

"You look so pretty like that, Derek. On your knees, like the _whore_ you are," Derek shivered and Stiles smirked, "You like being called a whore, huh? So unlike the alpha image you keep trying to project. Tell me, is it hard? Bossing everyone around when all you really want is being manhandled into submission?"

Derek growled but said nothing. Stiles sighed, faking annoyance. "Fine. Don't answer. But let's put that mouth of yours to use, shall we?"He unbuckled his belt and pulled his dick out, not bothering to remove any piece of clothing. He grasped the base of his cock, presenting it to Derek, "Open."

And he did, as wide as he could, eyes never leaving Stiles' amber orbs. Stiles could feel heat mounting at the pit of his stomach, his balls felt tight, almost too tight. This was too much. He groaned and tried to calm himself down. There was no way he was going to let this end this soon, this needed to last. He closed his eyes and breathed in, forcing himself to calm down.

When he opened them, Derek was still looking up at him, a small crease formed between his bushy eyebrows and his mouth was still wide open, vulnerable.

His hand was still on his cock, but the strain no longer felt imperative. Stiles guided his dick into the hot mouth. Halfway in, Derek's eyes fluttered shut. "Hey! Keep your eyes open," Stiles spat, removing himself from the divine heat. Derek's eyes snapped open, looking remorseful. "That's a good little slut."

He returned with a bit of added force, shoving himself down Derek's throat. It clenched around him, "Fuck."

Derek kept swallowing around him, alternating between hollowing his cheeks and dipping his tongue into his slit. Stiles kept pulling back, then shoving roughly back in. Derek turned into a complete mess of spit, pre-cum, snot, tears. He looked beautiful. Coming down his throat would've been so good, so amazing, so perfect.

But Stiles knew there's more to come.

He pulled out, leaving Derek panting, still completely untouched. His eyes were dark, and half-lidded. The mess of bodily fluids on his face ran down to his throat and down to his chest. Stiles moaned at the sight.

"On the bed, on all fours," He commanded breathily.

Derek rose up. Swollen, red lips slightly parted and cock looking painfully hard.

Stiles snickered."What a slut."

His gaze followed the wolf as he made his way to the bed, silk black bed spreadsheets almost looked like they glistened in the moonlight. He stepped on top of the bed, his muscles flexing as he went down on all fours, staring intently at Stiles.

"Uh-uh, face the wall," Stiles ordered as he walked towards the bed, lazily stroking his cock. Derek complied. "Look at you, so pretty, so submissive. Are you sure you're an alpha, Derek? You seem like an omega to me," he climbed on, the bed dipping as he did. Skinny fingers caressed the wolf's backside, shivers dancing through his spine as Stiles' dipped them into his hole. He chuckled. "Got bored?"

"Y-yeah. You took too long."

Stiles knew he was defying him, knew he was waiting for him to show dominance. He looked around the loft and spotted the toy Derek had been using before he got there. He snorted, "Cockslut, Derek. You are such a cockslut," He grabbed the other man's hips, lamenting the fact that he can't actually leave bruises. He leaned in, whispering in Derek's ear, "Fortunately for you, I know exactly what cocksluts need."

He leaned back and positioned himself in the cleft of Derek's ass, pushing in ruthlessly. The wolf arched his back, gasping harshly as Stiles' snapped his hips forward once more, more callously with each thrust. The teen's fingers dug into his hips as he sped up his pace, the coarse denim of his jeans chafing against Derek's ass and thighs.

Stiles bit his lips, driving himself mercilessly into Derek. He could feel the bed move with the force of his thrusts, could feel Derek writhe and push himself onto his dick.

He slowed down to sluggish rutting, "Tell me what you need."

Derek whined, "You know what I need."

Stiles wasn't satisfied with that answer. He grabbed a fistful of Derek's hair and pulled his head back, exposing his throat. He watched as his Adam's apple gulped down, "I-I need you to ruin me."

Stiles smirked. "Atta boy." He shoved himself deep, plastering himself on top of Derek's back, his shirt soaking up sweat.

He changed his angle and felt the man beneath him tremor as he moaned, "There. Fuck, Stiles. _There_." He kept himself at that angle as he quickened his tempo again, hitting that sweet spot each time until he felt Derek's hole clench around his cock as he came on the silky sheets, 'Stiles' on his breath. He didn't relent though, just kept thrusting until he felt the familiar tightening pull at the base of his cock.

Stiles hastily pulled out. "Turn around, on your back," he commanded.

The older man obeyed. He stroked feverishly and it took all of 10 seconds before Stiles found his own release. It spluttered across Derek's abs and pecs, a few drops hitting his throat. He rubbed the cum into Derek's skin, dipping two fingers in and offering it to Derek who took the fingers in his mouth, suckling them dry. He groaned at the sight.

Stiles set back, still slightly dazed from his orgasm, and stared at the spent man. He was breathing heavily, his eyes had shut and he was smiling. Finally happy, finally at peace.

The teen got off the bed, tucking himself in. He kept staring at Derek, he was still wondering how and why they did this. He still wanted to ask Derek so many questions.

So many questions he knew Derek would never answer.

So he left. Not exchanging a 'goodbye', a 'see you later' or a 'see you around'. They never did.

And the next day, when they were together with the pack, he'll act like the spastic kid they all knew. He'll act like he doesn't know what the hell Derek's deal is, and that's what he'll tell Scott. He'll bemoan about Lydia and he'll worry about his Dad.

But really, he just wanted to figure Derek Hale out.


End file.
